


Christmas for you~

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Tree, Christmas fun, Christmas together, Fluff, Fun, Love, M/M, Snow, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: Magnus didn't even know if Alec would have time on Christmas. He had planned something just in case,but Alec had other plans, better ones~and from the first second, Magnus knew~ they would have another firstTheir first Christmas together~Merry Christmas to y'all & have fun ^_^





	Christmas for you~

Magnus knew that they would have another first, when Alec lugged the huge fir-tree into his apartment through the middle of the day. They hadn’t spoken about Christmas until now, not about their traditions or about what they would plan for the Christmas holidays. He didn’t even know if Alec would have time over these days or would have to go on patrol.

When he heard the groaning of Alec and the creaking of the door, he speed up to get out of the kitchen to his front door.  
“Stupid tree!” Alec muttered.  
“Hun, may I help you?”  
“No I got this.”  
“You know Alexander, the other door isn’t just decoration, even that I never open it.”  
Alec looked to the other part of the leaf door and then back to Magnus.  
“I wouldn’t have wondered if it was magical sealed.” He said in surprise before he tried. The lock was a bit rusty but with the second try it swung open.  
“That will be much easier.” Alec smiled when he grabbed the unpacked tree again and only had to be carefully with the some long branches on the upper doorframe now.  
“By the way where will you place this monster of a tree?” Alec stopped when he had got it all in and was about to close the door.  
“I hadn’t planned that by now, but the living room would be good.”  
“Fine. I’ll see what I can do about that.” Magnus said and was about to leave to put away half of the furniture of his living room to make space for the enormous tree. He wasn’t even sure if it would fit in from the height, but at least his apartment wasn’t that small.  
“Wait.” Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him back softly.  
“I like to do it. We have some traditions in the Institute and~” Magnus rolled his eyes without noticing it.  
“Okay, Catarina told me.”  
“She told you what?” Magnus now looked to him in surprise.  
“She told me that every year on Christmas you did a big party. You plan everything, conjured food and drinks and a tree and decorations and everything to give everyone a beautiful Christmas. But in the end, they all walk home and you are alone the whole night and on Christmas morning. Nobody ever took the effort to do that for you. Let me be the first one. I want to make this perfect, for you, Magnus.”

  
Magnus looked up to him falling in love all over again with his wonderful Shadowhunter. He was even speechless for a moment.  
"How do I even deserve you~ Alexander." he then whispered softly taking the last step between them and came to his tiptoes to give him a soft kiss.  
"So it is okay for you if I plan Christmas for us?" his boyfriend asked carefully.  
Magnus giggled.  
"Surprise me, Alexander."  
The Shadowhunter gave him a big smile. That Magnus trusted him with this without even asking further pushed up his confidence.  
"Speaking off. You should dress up and go shopping. Take your time. Your living room and kitchen is now closed for you. "  
Magnus blinked.  
"Don't look at me like this. It wouldn't be a surprise if you saw it before I’m ready."  
"Fine. It can't be wrong to look for another present for Madzie."  
"She will drown in our presents." giggled Alec  
"That might happen." Magnus laughed softly.  
"I'll go then. See you later." he stretched himself to kiss the Shadowhunter again before he headed to the bedroom.

 

When he was dressed the doors to the living room where both closed and some kind of blankets where hung before the small windows. Magnus raised his eyebrows. Alec clearly took this mission serious, but had he expected something else. A soft smile lay on his lips when he heard the groan of Alec behind the closed door, while he walked out of his lair.

 

Alec still didn't know how he had managed to bring this tree in the living room and in front of the right window. He had left some needles on the carpet and in the book shelf when he had tried to drag it around the couch and the small things Magnus seem to have placed everywhere. He once had to be fast or they had had a picture hung in the tree. When the tree finally stood in the tree stand he had closed both door and hung the blankets over the tiny windows. The next part should have been easy. Bringing the lights on the tree was nothing he hadn't done before. Since he was the tallest in his whole family he was asked to put the light on the Institutes tree when he was grown up. But this tree was not only higher as him, he didn't have the space he had in the Institute. He drew a flexibility rune and managed to balance between the tree and the window without breaking the glass or knocking down the tree. Proud he looked at it when he tried the lights. It looked beautiful. He had bought some colorful light strings and some candles he would light up later. He turned the light off and started to decorate. All stuff he had bought he had hid in the cellar of Magnus apartment. He knew the Warlock was never down there, why should he when he could conjure everything up from there instead of lifting it all the way up to his lair.

  
Alec took the paper out of his back pocket and took a long look. Everything was planed. He knew exactly where every star, every tiny figure, ever small picture frame should hung. Placing the paper on the table he started with the pictures. Xing every one he put on away to stay on course. Everything went after plan until now. The next was the tinsel garland they were simple silver with integrated tiny stars and would reflect the light in all colors if Alec’s plan would work. At the end he only had to place the top. He couldn't have decided which top he should use. He had an angel which was the standard for a Shadowhunter Christmas tree but he also had bought a star, which fits better to all the stars in the tree and kind of to Magnus. It would be best to try both and decide then. He stepped on the ladder, because even he wasn't tall enough to reach the top of this large tree. Maybe he should have chosen a smaller one. Coming to his tiptoes he balanced on the last step.

The door bell rang and let Alec jump, so concentrated was he. The next second he felt. A loud bump coming from the couch when he landed half on it. The shocked eyes still up to the ceiling he breathed heavy.  
The door bell rang again. He shook away the shock and stood up. It was when he heard the crack under his shoe that he knew what he had forgotten. Looking down he saw the shattered star under his feet. Alec let his shoulder fall.

“Oh~ no.” that couldn’t be a good sign.  
The door bell rang again. Grumpy Alec opened the door a second later.  
"What?!" he groused not amused.  
In front of it stood a young man with lots of food.  
"Delivery Service Frost Food company. Are you Alec Lightwood?"  
Alec blinked twice then he nodded.  
"Perfect. Yes I am. And you are on time." his lips put on a smile when he subscribed for the boxes. He should be fast to put them in before Magnus would come home.  
The half kitchen now was full of boxes. Looking through everything, he try to find the turkey to heat up the oven and get everything ready.  
"No~ no no no no ~" he took the frozen Turkey out of the cool box cursing. Three times, like his mother had told him he had said them he needed a not frozen turkey. How should he manage to do the turkey in time when it was frozen, it would need a day to melt, at least.

 

Magnus hadn't completely told the truth when he had talked about the presents for Madzie.  They had enough presents for their favorite little sorcerers. What he needed was a new present for Alec. He hadn't planned a party this year because he had hoped to have time with his boyfriend. He had planned to portal to Scandinavia and to a tiny cottage away from everybody. At least for the Christmas Eve and the next day. He had asked Madzie and Catarina if they were okay to come a day later to join their Christmas and they were okay with it. He would have made food with him and they had drunk hot chocolate with cinnamon. He wanted to create a lovely memory. And the album he would make out of the pictures conjured out of his memories and the ones they would have taken, they would have been his gift. Now he had an empty photo book at home with nothing to fill.  
He sets down in the middle of the hall on a bench and let his head fall into his hands. What do you gave a Shadowhunter to Christmas who don't needed something?

 

"Mom." Maryse could hear her son’s desperate voice on the other side of the phone.  
"Alec? I thought you ~don't want to be bothered today and at all the whole Christmas days~." Maryse answered using his exact word.  
"I have a frozen turkey."  
"I told you~"  
"I know mom, but they delivered it wrong."  
"Can you get a new one?"  
"No, I don't think so. I don't have the time to look for one."  
"Can't Magnus melt it?"  
"No way. I send him away. It shall be a surprise."  
"Oh, that’s what all the questions the last weeks where about. What a great idea son."  
"Yes, it was, but I screwed it up. We won’t have a meal on Christmas, at least no proper one without a turkey."  
"You will. I will find one and bring it to you."  
"Really?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you, mom."  
"See you later.”  
Closing the phone call he took out the list from his other pocket. He had to start cooking something or his whole time plan would be out of plan and that he won’t let happen.  
"The cookies!" he said loud. He would need the oven for them too, so he could do them now.  
It was a Recipe he knew from his childhood and kind of rent from a book of his mother without her knowing. He hadn't told anybody what he was planning so nobody could have spoiled it to today until he told Magnus himself.  
The cookies were made fast and the flour in his hair and on his cloth didn't disturb him neither did the chocolate in his face from testing the dough. He would clean up everything later. With a smile he shoved them into the oven and set his timer for one and a half hour. Everything was on plan.  
Proud of himself he went back to the living room to decorate everything.

 

"You know that it is Christmas my dear. And you look so sad. You shouldn't be sad on Christmas. Nobody should. Can I help you dear."  
Magnus looked up and saw an old lady who had sat down beside him. She sent him a warm caring smile and his face soften.  
"You are right Madam. And it is nothing. The stress before Christmas like always." Magnus said with a faked smile he so often had used that only his close ones where able to see through. The old lady shouldn't worry about him.  
"Yes I see. The pressure of gift giving."  
"Yes all this running. I guess I better should hurry to get the rest, right?"  
"Or maybe you should not." the lady said when he was about to stand up and walk away. He blinked, when he saw the old lady look around over all the people running through the mall, heading from one to the next shop.  
"They all wanted to buy the best presents for their love once. Sometimes I think they forgot the spirit of Christmas."  
Magnus let himself fall down on the bench again. When he looked around all the people around them seemed to slow down.  
"It's not about the gift. " she said and turned to Magnus laying her hand on his heart.  
"It's about the heart that lays in it. A fulfilled wish is always better then everything you could buy."  
Magnus looked to the woman, even that he couldn't feel her touch, he knew what she meant.  
"Sadly I have no idea what he wishes for." His shoulders sank down.  
The old lady stood up and smiled to him.  
"You know it in your heart. And you will see it when the time has come, Magnus."  
The Warlock blinked when he heard his name.  
"You~ how do you know my name?" he now asked blinking.  
The old lady slowly got translucent.  
"Because we know each other. My name is Rosa Santiago."  
Magnus began to smile. The lady didn't have to say more, Magnus knew that this visit was her way to thank him for taking care of her brother, Raphael.  
"I'll take care of him."  
He promised quiet before Rosa disappeared with a smile on her lips.

 

When Magnus came home an unpleasant smell came to his nose and the fire alarm from the kitchen beeped in a disturbing sound. Without thinking he ran through the living room and further to the kitchen.  
"What's happening?"  
Black smoke hung in the air and Alex was in the middle of the kitchen, holding an oven sheet with tiny black things in his left while he finished the extinguish rune over the fire cookies. At least that was what Magnus guessed he tried to bake.  
Alec sighted in relieve until he noticed Magnus who cleared the kitchen from the smoke with a little magic and stopped the alarm.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I assumed my kitchen was on fire, I at least liked to take a look. Are you okay, Alexander?"  
Alec had wanted to be mad at Magnus but he never could when he called him that and Magnus knew it.  
"I'm alright, but these aren't. " he said putting the oven sheet away, when he catched Magnus taking a look around.  
Still with his oven glove on one hand he took Magnus head in both hands and stepped nearer. The next second Magnus could feel his boyfriend’s lips on his own. He closed his eyes and softened, kissing him back.  
"You are not supposed to look." Alec whispered against his lips when he softly ended the kiss.  
"Fine~ I'll go." he said soft when Alec started to giggle shortly.  
"You should take a shower anyway." he said now patting him with the sooty oven glove on his cheek.  
"I could say the same to you and your flour fluffed hair. Or your~" Magnus now licked over his own lips. "Chocolate cookie lips."  
Alec's eyes widened, how could Magnus now.  
"You taste like them and I'm sure they would have been delicious, even that I loved to taste them this way. So don't worry Hun, we will do the cookies another time."  
"But~" Magnus shushed him with his finger.  
"The nip I had~ was all I want for today. They are perfect the way they are."  
Alec nodded with a tiny smile.  
"I guess I have to take the shower alone?" Magnus hopefully asked, but already suspecting that Alec would have enough to do. He might not have seen much, but all the boxes in the kitchen didn't scream - we are delivered and ready to eat -  
"Wait!" Alec shouted, when Magnus was about to walk into the living room to go further to take a shower.  
He held a dishtowel up in the air and showed it to him.  
"You are not supposed to see anything, so I'll blindfold you and lead you out."  
Magnus smirked and let Alec do so. He for sure wouldn't want to ruin the surprise Alec had planned. He even closed his eyes when the Shadowhunter lead him to the bedroom. He could feel the warm hand in his hand and the arm around his back. He could hear the calm but sometimes stocking breathing of his love.  
"You are not spying magical through this, do you?"  
Magnus shook his head and tumbled the next moment. Alec caught him.  
"I didn't even look when I came in; I only wanted to make sure that you and my kitchen are okay."  
He could hear the smile that came to Alec’s lips because of his words.  
"You can take the towel away now." Alec let him know when they were in the bedroom.  
Magnus turned to him without doing it and smirked.  
"You know you have all the time in the world to prepare everything. I wouldn't mind if we eat at midnight instead of the evening. So maybe you should join me in the shower." Magnus still blind said letting his arms wander around Alec’s hips to drag him closer. Alec leaned down to kiss his Warlock soft and with love. Magnus sighed in the kiss before he answered it with soft hope for more.  
"I would love to join you, but I don't want my mother hear any of it." Alec whispered against the lips, before Magnus backed off a bit shocked.  
"Your mother is here?"  
"Not now but she will be soon."  
"Oh~" not that Magnus had everything against Maryse since their dinner they were fine. But he still had hoped that they would have Christmas Eve for themselves. He stepped back and took away the blindfold.  
"She won’t stay long; she only brings me an ingredient for the meal. They delivered something wrong."  
"Oh~ ah~ but you could have asked me to just conjure it. Instead of letting your mother run though town."  
"No. You won’t do anything. If you would help me with all this it wouldn't be the same. And now no word more about it, the cookie-accident was enough mess for the day. Everything else will be perfect. They even said there will be snow today."  
Magnus smiled and nodded.  
"I guess I will be in the shower then."  
"Take your time and stay in here until I call for you." he told him and Magnus sighed a bit.  
"As you wish~" he placed another kiss on his lips before he walked over to the bathroom, losing his cloth all the way long. Alec's eyes hung on the man he desire so much and for a moment he was tempted to follow his love into the shower. Then he shook his head and got his eyes to move away from the now naked Warlock and he headed back to the kitchen, closing the door of the bedroom properly. Taking a deep breath he tried to focus.

 

Magnus could hear the door bell soon after, but he stayed in the bedroom, even after he was ready with his shower. He had grabbed a book and leaned back on the bed with a conjured cup of tea. He could hear Alec rumbling around in the kitchen, cursing here and there and then running back and forth through the living room. After a while he got a bit bored, but he wouldn't go somewhere else. Some minutes later he heard the apartment door and then there was silence. He listens closer but even then he couldn't hear anything. Magnus put the book on the nightstand and hopped out of the bed. Silently and carefully he sneaked to the door on the other side of the floor. Even when he eavesdropped he couldn't hear Alec.  
"Are you alright in there?" he asked but no answer. He let his magic flow to search the rooms for any presents of his love. He has to have gone somewhere. Shortly he was tempted to walk in to have a look, but it wouldn't be fair. Magnus was about to turn back to his bedroom when he remembered something.  
Alec had talked about ingredients. Magnus had to gulp and shiver shortly from the memory of the stew. Sure until now his love had to manage making some French toast and other tiny things, but a Christmas dinner was something completely different. And given the mass of boxes he had seen, that was exactly what Alec planned to do. He turned back and closed his eyes. He didn't need to look to find his way to the kitchen; he knew his lair well enough. He didn't open his eyes until he stood in the kitchen. His eyes flow around slowly and he looked to the boiling pots and the oven. It smelled at least better then he thought. But maybe it was better to help out a bit. His love wished to make a perfect Christmas for him and maybe that was what Rosa had meant. He should help him with his cooking. Magnus took a nip of all the pots and stepped back in surprise.  
There was nothing to do at all. When Alec managed to not burn anything it would taste fantastic. He still stood in the middle of the kitchen surprised, when he heard the front door and Alec coming back.  
He clearly couldn't catch him in here, it would ruin everything. Turning around to search for a place to hide, he saw he couldn't. Lately when Alec came to the bedroom he had to be in there, but to go there he had to walk through the living room which Alec at this moment entered. Using his magic he created a portal and jumped in.

Alec heard a strange noise from the kitchen and let the box of decoration he had brought from the cellar fall on the couch. He could feel a little wind flowing through the kitchen but nobody was there. Skeptic he looked around before he walked to the bedroom. When he opened the door a bit fast, he could see Magnus looking up from his book.  
"Oh can I come in now?" the Warlock asked.  
Alec looked around.  
"No not now. I just wanted to check."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I have a book and can conjure more if need and I have my tea."  
"That is good." Alec said breathing released and closed the door a moment later to go on with his work. Magnus sighed; he for sure wouldn't risk anything more today.

 

He could hear Alec in the kitchen and the living room, even at the balcony, at least he think he could. His tall Christmas Elve was clearly very keen. But it was hours since he was in here. It wasn't that he doesn't love to read, but after he conjured the third book he was bored. He had looked at the clock so often that he zapped it away to the bath room in the end. He even changed his outfit at least 6 times and was about to give a seven one a try, when Alec finally opened the door.  
"Please say you are ready." Magnus said nearly begging like a cat that yearned for patting.  
Alec looked around and saw all the cloth everywhere, the books on the nightstand and the teapots that were decorated with flowers. Then he looked to Magnus now dressed in his final outfit for today’s evening.  
"I was bored."  
"I guessed that." Alec said smirking because of all the mess before Magnus zapped it away.  
Alec wrapped his arms around the Warlock and dragged him closer.  
"Sorry that it took so long, but now everything is ready." he said with a soft smile.  
Magnus smiled back relieved.  
"Shall I show guide you."  
"I beg you do, Alexander."  
"Okay, close your eyes."  
Skeptical Magnus looked to his boyfriend, but his smile was too soft to do any joke, so he did as he was asked.

 

Alec guided him to the living room, which seems to be open now. He could feel the warm on his skin and smelled tasty food with a mix of burning candles.  
"You can open them now."  
Magnus slowly opened his eyes and his mouth followed soon after. They stood in the middle of the room turned to the high tree, with which everything started. There were real candles on the tree but also small colored lights which together with the lamenter garland let the half of the room flicker in colorful flames. The small little pictures they made on their journey around the world made Magnus knees week.  With the light angel on top the tree was just perfectly beautiful.  
When he looked around he could see lights and fir-tree garlands decorated with tiny figures and stars everywhere. Alec had opened the curtains and bind them to the sides. The windows were full of glittering stars as a contrast in front of the night sky.  
"They said it will snow later. So maybe we should eat first and I show you the balcony later?" Alec asked hoping Magnus was okay with it, because the balcony wouldn't be perfect without the snow.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Starving. I guessed you had planned something to eat too so I didn't eat all day, literally."  
"You could have said something, I had made you something small and~"  
"I can eat now right?" he interrupted Alec, making clear he hadn't want to and was fine how he was.  
"So did you prepare enough for a starving Warlock?"  
"I hope so."  
Alec was about to leave to the prepared dining table, when Magnus shove his Arm around his back and held him back.  
"Bye the way~ I love your decoration already~ and the tree is the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen."  
Alec's eyes started to shine like the candles on the tree.  
Magnus gave him a tender smile before he took him with him to the table. He might have had a nip over the day to test the food, but he clearly hadn't seen everything. And he never guessed it would look so delicious.  
"Is everything okay."  
"Uhm yeah, I just though you could feed a tone of hungry cats with so much food."  
"So it will be enough to feed a starving Warlock?" Alec asked with a smirk.  
"More than enough."  
They sat down and Magnus took a bit of everything on his plate so he wouldn't miss to taste it all at least a little bit.  
"To a perfect Christmas eve." Magnus toasted with the wine.  
"I hope so." Alec said and seemed a bit nervous. Magnus could see how his boyfriend’s eyes laid on him the whole time since he started to eat.  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
"Uhm ~ no  I mean yes. " he stammered and started to picking into his food without eating.  
Magnus shove a hand over Alec’s and looked to him until his boyfriend looked up.  
"Maybe you wondered why I'm so quiet. "  
Alec bit his lips.  
"This time that is a good sign. I'm really hungry and the food is so delicious I just had to eat more. And you know what they say~ don't talk with an~" he didn't come further when Alec leaned over to kiss him. Magnus felt the fingers of the Shadowhunter crawling his neck and softened completely. He nearly forgot even how hungry he was. When Alec broke the kiss tenderly, Magnus wondered what he had did to deserve this loving kiss.  
"For what was the kiss?"  
"For you being amazing, as always." Alec said when Magnus had to blink. "I was really worried about the food after the mess with the stew." Alec admitted and Magnus nodded but couldn’t cover a smirk.  
"I understood, but I can assure you there is no magic in this meal, at least none of mine." he said proud of Alec.  
"But you were in the kitchen, weren't you?"  
The Warlock froze before he looked aside.  
"Uhm~ yes, sorry. When I heard nothing from you I wanted to look if everything was alright, but since you used the front door, it had to be. I was already on the way back to my room when I smelled food and also remembered the stew. I didn't look when I went to the kitchen, but I have to admit I took a nip of some of the pots. You were so enthusiastic to make everything perfect I just wanted that you don't have to worry. But it tasted all very well, so I didn't have to use my magic at all."  
When Alec at first seemed to be a bit upset, the declaration and especially the praise in the end let him settle down.  
"And I had no idea how much you will cook after I tried." Magnus looked over the table full of food.  
"Maybe it is a bit too much?" Alec had to admit.  
"Don't worry, Madzie and Catarina will come on the 26th we can eat with them together then."  
"Actually they will come tomorrow. I invited them for the 25th for lunch."  
"That is even more perfect."  
"I told you I'll make the perfect Christmas Eve for you."  
"Indeed you did."  
They started to eat again but Magnus could see the worried face of Alec when he looked to the window again to see if the snow already did arrived. It didn't snow.

 

Alec got slower with every bite he took to the end. His hope sunk more and more and they would go out of the balcony after they ate up. Since they didn't have the cookies he couldn't even use them as distraction.  
"Will you show me the last part now?"  
Alec bit his lips but he nodded. It wouldn't be so perfect, as he planned. Magnus took Alec’s Hand after they stood up and he conjured their jackets against the cold that would be outside. When they stepped out of the balcony, there was not even one single snowflake.  
Alec also had decorated everything here. There were a light string with stars hanging from the railing. There were much smaller trees outside. The right balcony side showed an implied wood with even an figure of a deer. The other side had a Christmas tree with some red hearts as lights and white stars as decoration. Everything was simpler than inside, but now he could see why Alec had hoped so much for snow. With the little lights the whole balcony would be bright and made a beautiful snow landscape. When Magnus turned around he stocked shortly. Alec had even hung up a mistletoe on the door frame. Grabbing his hand more tight he walked the two steps back to stand beyond it. Dragging Alec tighter he looked up to him with a smile.  
"I heard when you kiss among a mistletoe~ it means your love will long forever." Alec sighted a bit. He tried to smile, but he just couldn't, it wasn't perfect. It was then when the first snowflake landed on Alec's nose. He blinked and looked up. There was a cloud above them that started to paint the balcony white with snowflakes. A cloud that hung beyond the balcony roof. He looked back to Magnus.  
"Did you?"  
The Warlock took his flickering hand from behind his back and showed him.

“Someone told me, that the best present is to fulfill the wish in some ones heart. You did that with this beautiful Christmas Eve. To let it snow is the least I could do.” Magnus declared with warm spoken words that came directly from his heart. He was sure; he never would forget this Christmas Eve his boyfriend gave him.  
"Merry Christmas Alexander."  
Alec's eyes where full of love, when he gave the words back.  
"Merry Christmas Magnus~" he whispered. Then he dragged him closer to hold his love tight. When their lips finally met their kiss was full of the tender love they felt for each other.

Love that would now long forever~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I gift this work to Sam~ Heart of an Angel~  
> may this FanFic and our beloves MalecBoys let you smile  
> #MalecForever in our hearts


End file.
